sableskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Structure of Graecia
The Structure of Graecia is broken into multiple levels and organizations. =Lord Daien= Daien is the overarching head of the entire organization. Initially genderless and formless, Daien takes on the form of a human male around his early thirties. His hair color and skin tone tend to shift each passing day, but retains the same facial features physique. While practically a deity in both name and ability, he primarily chooses to use diplomatic methods instead to gain ground in the human world rather than use force. Practically immortal by human standards, Daien still tends to treat himself as one, and takes on the necessities of mortality including eating, sleeping, and so forth. While it doesn't happen often, his deaths cause him to dissipate into fading golden light. He spawns anew anywhere from days to years later somewhere in the world as a child before regaining his memories and powers. After the last great battle against Truth, Daien seemingly vanished from the society. =The Four Divinities= The Four Divinities take up seats as the next highest ranking officials in Graecia, just below Daien himself. The oversee the large-scale structure of the organization. While they don't always get along, there's an implicit trust between them and undying loyalty toward Graecia as a whole. Each of the divinities have their own faction as a small army. These four positions are currently occupied by *Lunea of the Moon *Briston of the Earth *East of the Wind *Altina of the Blade =The Seven Pillars= The seven pillars are the third-highest ranking officials in the organization. Unlike the equal status of Ecclesia and the Four Divinities, the seven pillars rank hierarchically from the first seat down to the seventh. The seven seats are currently occupied by *Michaeus of the Sky *Charlotte of the Forest *Milena of the Flame *Gavin of the Dark *Lucian of the Eye *Misaya of the Snow *Castalia of the Fates. =The Unions and the Twelve Masters= The twelve masters were the heads of Graecia's 12 unions, which raised the youth and coming generations to maturity and capability. They were a separate class from the main hierarchies, and considered both an honor and responsibility. The previous masters are East of the Wind, Altina of the Blade, Milena of the Flame, Misaya of the Snow, Castalia of the Fates, Adamus of the Steel, Arlyn of the Waves, Lilia of the Mirror, Feiris of the Cauldron, and Haerel of the Stone, Grishram of the Woods, and After the last great battle against Truth, the students and masters were scattered throughout and forcibly dispersed the schools. Union of the Red Forest The Red Forest primarily bask themselves in nature, learning the ways of the wild. Grishram leads this union. *Halsharl *Zolug *Raowik Union of the Silent Forge The Silent Forge stay near the hearth and craft structure from stone. They hone themselves in the skill of creating art and substance from basic materials of nature. Adamus leads this union. Union of the Rising Ocean The Rising Ocean live both alongside and on the waters, thriving off what the rivers and seas bring. They attune themselves to the steady and flexible flow of the waters. Arlyn leads this union. Union of the Winter Soul The Winter Soul learn to brave the elements in the icy regions, adapting themselves to the cold and thriving in snow. They adopt the ice as a lifeforce and grasp the endless winters. Misaya leads this union. Union of the Night Sky The Night Sky aim their gazes towards the sky, using the gusts and gales to push to new heights. They grab hold of the wind itself to guide them and soar above the ground. East leads this union. *Quinn *Quint Union of the Stalwart Peaks Haerel leads this union. Union of the Eternal Flame The Eternal Flame feed fires, growing from both the heat and light that radiates. They adapt to the fires and learn to both manipulate the flames and feed them into their own source of energy. Milena leads this union. Union of the Lost Tome Lilia leads this union. Union of the Swift Blade Altina leads this union. Union of the Tempered Fate Castalia leads this union. Union of the Final Serum Feiris leads this union. Union of the *Cepheus *Emilia * *Oracio *Pharador *Kassifer *Albus *Istaina *Nirvine *Tarielle *Erim *Verona *Naren *Ulverye *Axel *Blaine *Dimitri *Alice * =The Council of Ecclesia= The Council of Ecclesia is comprised of 42 Category:Graecia